


Scotch

by jenna_thorn



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to a visual prompt: <img/></p><p>If the photo doesn't show for you, <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v498/beadslut/fandumb/tumblr_ml7v3oOMEO1s2yq2lo1_500_zps61d36fed.jpg">try clicking here, instead.</a><br/>(With thanks to B for hosting)</p><p>As a last resort, it's a photograph of Robert Downey Jr and Jeremy Renner, relaxed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beadslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beadslut/gifts).



“So that’s all it takes, hunh?”

“Hmm?”

“The whole hyper-vigilance thing that you’ve been running on for two weeks now. All it takes is a bottle of scotch and you’re not climbing the walls.”

“Are we talking about you and your panic attacks now?”

“Nope, just you. Not climbing walls. Climbing me, which is a significant improvement, and made even better if we add Pep and lose some clothes.”

Clint snickered into the fuzzy blanket under his arm. “S’not the scotch.”

Tony waved over Clint’s shoulder. He thought about patting it, settled for stroking it softly, with barely enough pressure to register the muscle under the suit jacket. “If you say it’s me, my ego will know no bounds. Wait, my ego is already boundless. You can say it’s me. Go on.”

“Supersoldier teaching the God of Thunder to play Chopsticks over there –“

“Oh, I see how it is, younger, blonder –“

“Shut up, Tony. Piano playing superhumans in one corner, and all around us, Jarvis, the only entity in the world with more sightlines and faster reactions than me.”

“Seriously? Jarvis is your security blanket?”

“Like he’s not yours?”

“Yeah, but that’s not a surprise.” Tony trailed the tips of his fingers across Clint’s ear, more familial than flirtatious, and Clint sighed into the ridiculous leopard print. “Still buying you a case of scotch.”

**Author's Note:**

> with thanks, or perhaps blame, to Beadslut and CalamityCrow


End file.
